Cherry Blossom Love
by Sakura Morinozuka
Summary: I KNOW THE TITLE IS GAY! ; ; Sakura Ai's -her name is gay-, I know mother marries a rich man. Now Sakura has to deal with the rich peoples' way of life, and deal with all the weird rich people at her new school: Ouran Academy! -ongz yay, exclamation!-
1. A new school?

_Ugh, first day of school. Beginning a new year at... Ouran Academy. _That was the first thought that came to my mind when the alarm clock at my bedside rang. It didn't take me long to get dressed, jump into the car, and arrive at the awaiting school. _This is ridiculous. This dress makes me want to puke._

Not only did wearing this retarded dress make my thoughts on the school dampen, it made me feel horribly embarrassed and uncomfortable. So, sticking my complaints at the back of my throat, I climbed out of the car.

I don't see why we couldn't wear the boys' uniforms. They were much better looking than the pee-yellow dresses the girls wore. Wait – digression – who cares about the dresses now? Yeah, they suck; I need to get to the point.

Nearly everyone at Ouran was incredibly boring. It wasn't even a real school – most of the teachers just lounged about doing whatever while the kids sat and gossiped about who did what and what did who.

I wasn't used to all of this rich stuff. Nor was I used to being mannered – my mom had just married a man of utter wealth. Whenever I thought about him, my stomach did a flop and I had to rub my throat to keep from barfing.

Everyone stayed away from me. I guess they were smart enough to tell I didn't want to be bothered. So I sat there, writing away mindlessly on a math paper (they were already distributing homework! What a let down!) and sometimes looking up at the clock. Almost time for lunch; that would give me time to find a club.

I never really stayed with one club too long, nonetheless actually join one. I really wasn't up to it. So… I guess I wouldn't be club-hunting for this lunchtime. "I really miss my old school…" I muttered under my breath.

"Old school?" Asked someone beside me. I hadn't noticed that person before, but his/her voice was calm. It sounded like a girl…

It was a boy. His brown hair wasn't very long, and he had big eyes. He didn't seem all that threatening so I bit back a smart remark. This boy gave the impression of a female, but I didn't want to hurt any feelings to someone who noticed that I was lonely – wait, since when am I lonely? Pff.

"Yeah, I used to go to a…" My mind searched for a word that the rich would use regarding people who weren't rich, "commoner's school." (A/N: HEHEHUAUTHUEA. I WANT TO BE A NORMALLER!)

"Hey, so did I! I'm not so used to all these rich people either."

I blinked. Wait, this person wasn't one of those rich oblivious snobs? I should've noticed by the calm voice he had. "You mean you haven't been rich your whole life?"

"Nope, and I take it you haven't, either."

I nodded. I didn't really want the topic to stray towards my step-father. "So – this dress – I wish I could wear the boys' uniform. You must feel lucky to get to wear pants! No, be grateful you aren't a girl and have wear this."

The boy paused. After a while of awkward silence, he nodded. Suddenly the bell ringed, and in surprise my pencil was flung across the room. I muttered curse words underneath my breath. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I'm Sakura."

"My name is Haruhi!" The boy shouted after me as he ran out of the room.

I bent down to get my pencil but someone beat me to it. When I looked up, I saw two identical twins. Their orange hair was spiked to either side. The one holding my pencil was on the right. "Uh, thanks." I said, still puzzled about seeing twins. I've never really seen symmetrical twins before. I thrust my hand out, expecting the pencil to be given to me.

"You're the new girl! We're the Hitachiin twins. I'm Hikaru," the one with my pencil said.

"… and I'm Kaoru!"

I blinked. I honestly didn't care about introductions. "Okay… I'm Sakura. Can I have my pencil back, please?" Some of the annoyance I felt slipped into my voice.

The two exchanged glances, as if they had telepathy or something. "Fine, you win, Sakura. Here's your pencil."

He gave me my pencil, and then something weird happened. The one named Kaoru gave me one of the lists of clubs. "In exchange for us giving your pencil back, you have to come check out the Host Club! You can't join it, of course…"

"But it'd be nice to have more customers!" Hikaru finished.

The two left before I could deny. Frustration swept over me. "Great," I said crossly, taking a peek at the paper in my hand, "what the hell is a Host Club anyway?" My feet took me out of the room, one hand holding the piece of paper giving directions to the Host Club, and the other holding my suitcase.

When I got to the Host Club, I set my suitcase against the wall. As I was about to reach for the door handle… a creepy voice sounded from behind me. "You aren't planning on going in _there_ are you?" It was coming from the corner.

I turned to look and saw an arm, and then a puppet. A freaky looking cat puppet was on the arm – and I don't like cats or freaky voices. Before I could answer, whoever it was walked away.

I guess I didn't hear the door open because when I turned back around, a blonde haired boy was standing in front of me, looking down at the corner like I had been. "That's Nekozawa – he's from the Black Magic Club," he explained, "but never mind that, please, step in!"

When I walked in I saw the whole of the Host Club. I only knew three of them – Haruhi (why was he there?), Hikaru, and Kaoru. The boy who had asked me to come in bowed to me. "Welcome, my fair lady, to the Host Club! I am Tamaki Suoh."

_Great, another weird case from this school – is anyone normal, besides Haruhi and I? _But Tamaki was so nice; it felt wrong to think so harshly. "I'm Sakura Ai. Uh, what is a Host Club, though?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

**{+Finished+}**

**Pff. I know it's lame.**

**The only last name I could think of for Sakura was 'Ai' and I was too lazy to go look one up. So… yeah, deal with it! (Ongz her name is gay – "Cherry Blossom Love" wtf, srsly?)**

**I felt like I should write a lot, and what do you know?  
IDID. YAYZ.**

**Idk. I have a plan that gets her to wear the boy uniform and act like a boy (also be for the Host Club) but I think it's too harsh and stuff for Ouran imagination. (wow, I just imagined a rainbow for some reason – I think it's tied to something about spengbab)**

… **Anyway, reviews, please! I might even add in your charactard~**


	2. I cross my heart and hope to die

I would've forgotten about the whole Host Club incident if it weren't for the fact that three of the members were in my class. After Tamaki had explained to me what a Host Club was, it took all of my will power not to take off one of my shoes and throw it at him. A Host Club was for girls who liked to flirt and gossip! I wasn't one of those desperate girls, so I had stormed out.

They didn't chase after me or call my name, so I was relieved. I had eaten quietly, and then went through with the rest of the day. But it was a new day, and I sat staring at the black board with hollow eyes, thinking about how weird this school was and if I was going to go crazy attending to it.

I was about to fall asleep with boredom when it struck me – my birthday was in a couple of days, wasn't it? September eighth, and it was the second today… I would be turning sixteen. _A sweet sixteen… most of the girls would probably have noticed that their birthday was coming up months before it happened._

"You don't look too happy. What's wrong?"

That was Haruhi. I guess he'd worked enough courage up to talk to me after my run away from the Host Club. I had just thought they'd leave me alone. "Nothing." I said tightly. "Really, it's nothing at all."

I knew that Haruhi didn't believe me – he was too smart to fall for my lies – but he turned around like the smart person he was and concentrated on the black board. I stared down at the blank piece of paper on my desk. I hadn't noticed I had my pencil still in my hand. Now I wouldn't do too well on the test because I hadn't taken notes…

When the bell rang I got up and walked out of the class room. For some odd reason I found myself walking past the Host Club. The doors were shut and you could hear girls talking loudly – happily dotting on the members of the Host Club. "At least they're happy," I said, trying to be positive. I walked past the room. If only I had noticed that one of the members from the Host Club had opened the doors and saw me.

School went by fast, and I went home. I only went there to change into more comfortable clothes (who would want to stay in the girl uniform longer than they'd have to?) and then went for a walk. It was slightly cold outside with a breeze, so I had brought along a jacket.

A grocery store was to my right. We naturally didn't need any more food, but I went in anyway. The spare cash I had should be enough to buy some chocolate, at least, or bubble gum. My God, I wish I hadn't chosen to go into that grocery store.

The Host Club was there. Haruhi was, too – but he was… dressed up like a girl. And then it clicked. He _was _a girl! I should've noticed before. The Host Club didn't notice me, so I snuck behind an isle featuring toilet paper.

"So, this is a commoner's market?" Tamaki observed quite loudly, while shadowing Haruhi. She seemed quite annoyed. The twins were busy looking at the fruit and watching the people coming in and out of the store. Honey and Mori were running around everywhere, while Honey begged for cake and whatnot.

"What's that girl doing hiding behind the toilet paper?" A woman whispered behind me to her friend. Annoyance crept over me as I willed her to be quiet. She kept speaking of me as she and her friend went to the frozen goods isle.

_Oh shit! _Tamaki and Haruhi were making their way over to the isle I was hiding behind. So I stood up and looked at the toilet paper like I had been there all along and wasn't eavesdropping.

"Sakura?" Tamaki questioned. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

Haruhi didn't have enough time to run away, so I saw that she was a girl again, and she knew that I knew. I ignored Tamaki. "Haruhi?"

Tamaki seemed to have something click in his mind.

"W-Wait, this isn't Haruhi! This is his-"

"Yes, it's true, I'm a girl." Haruhi admitted. "I'd like you to keep it a secret, though."

Tamaki went off to tell the rest of the group, and they soon arrived. The twins crowded over me, asking me why I was going to buy toilet paper (which I wasn't) and why I was in a commoner's market. I pushed them away with annoyance.

"Look, Haruhi, I'll keep you identity a secret." I said. I felt like doing a face palm but thought better of it. That's when my cell phone started to ring in my pant's pocket. When I looked at it, I found a text message. The twins looked over my shoulder (it took all of my will power not to punch them both in the place that hurts) as I read it. It was from my brother, Daisuke. He didn't live with us anymore, and I always looked forward to hearing from him.

"I have to go, you all. Haruhi, your secret is safe with me!" I said, and then bolted out of the grocery store. I felt everyone staring at me as I left.

Daisuke was waiting for me a few blocks from our house. I knew that it was hard for him to get away from work. "Onii-chan!" I shouted, and then tackled my older brother with a giant hug. He was twenty, and looked a lot like our father. He laughed, hardly fazed by my running-and-leaping bear hug.

"It's good to see you, Saku-chan. I won't be around to see you on your birthday," there was Onii-chan, delivering the bad news first, "so I want to give you your present now."

"What is it?" My eyes were probably jubilant, like a child's. He looked down on me warmly, and then pointed to the store beside us. It was a pet shop.

"I've figured you always wanted a dog," Daisuke explained to me, "so I'm going to let you pick one out."

My heart leapt with joy, as did my body. I couldn't help it – who didn't like getting presents, especially from the brother you barely saw? I could hardly believe it, and I charged into the pet store.

I came out with a golden retriever. I wasn't a puppy (I didn't like baby versions of anything) but it wasn't an old fart either. I decided its name would be Dai, after my brother – he seemed quite surprised, and told me I didn't have to – but really, I did.

I didn't notice someone was watching then either – someone from the Host Club.

**{+Finished+}**

**ARUHEUHT**

**Microsoft Word messed up on me on like, page two. ( I used Microsoft Word to spell check everything since my laptop doesn't have that thingy)**

**I am really stressed**

**But I am glad how the story came out anyways.**


	3. I'm not that much of a pushover!

Later, the next day at school, I lounged around being bored (as usual) and doodled on my homework. Hikaru and Kaoru were snickering at the back of the back of the room, which drove me completely insane – along with the annoying cuffs of the ugly yellow uniform dress.

Haruhi was busy… paying attention to whatever the teacher was scrabbling all over the blackboard. So I was practically alone – leftover thoughts of Daisuke drifting in my mind. Then I thought about my dog. I couldn't wait to see Dai; has there ever been a cuter dog than he?

After class was over, I sat down by the window of the classroom and got out a book. It was on stuff about how to take care of dogs. Before I was even done with the first sentence of the book, someone ripped it out of my hands.

"Hmm… it's about a dog,"

"we didn't know you had one."

The twins. My God, I didn't know they wanted so much attention. I crossed my arms and looked up at them with malice in my eyes. Kaoru flinched in my gaze. "Yes, I do have a dog. But I'm sure he doesn't require as much attention as you two do." With that, I stood up, and grabbed the book from Hikaru's hands.

They both pouted, and then exchanged glances, and then snapped their fingers. "Oh! We forgot to tell you. After that incident yesterday, Kyoya thought up of a plan to keep you shut!"

"What? I told you all I was going to keep quiet."

"But how can we trust you?" And they took my arms and ran off with me, dangling helplessly behind.

When we got there, I tore myself from the twin's grasp when they weren't paying attention, and started for the door. But suddenly Honey and Mori where there; Honey was on Mori's shoulders, and he was staring blankly at something far past me.

Anger rushed over me, and I whipped around, only to find Kyoya and Tamaki standing there. _Seriously? _I thought, crossing my arms again. "What the heck do you guys want, anyway, dragging me here like this?" I cast a sour glance at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were watching me, standing beside Mori and Honey.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his fingers, and I could see his eyes behind the glint. I shivered – this guy was mysterious and very menacing. "Sakura Ai – fifteen years old, attending to Ouran Academy." He mumbled, his eyes slipping to the clipboard in his hands. Tamaki shrugged his shoulders.

I didn't know he kept information on everyone going to the school – and it was far beyond me. "So, what do you want, Kyoya?"

"It is to my attention that you saw Haruhi yesterday."

_Duh, you were there. If you weren't busy calculating your thousands of yen, then you would've noticed more! _I forced myself not to roll my eyes, and Kyoya was looking at me expectantly. I nodded my head, as if to urge him to continue.

"Well, we can't trust you completely, Ms. Ai. So we have a compact we'd like you to sign."

He handed me the clipboard, and I looked it over. Basically it said that I was to help with the Host Club's activities. I looked over at Kyoya with so much loathing in my eyes I didn't think I could muster any more.

Kyoya just shrugged lamely, and then handed me a pen.

So I signed, reluctantly, knowing that if I didn't the twins would harass me forever – even to the point where they might follow me to my house. I shivered, and then handed the clipboard back to Kyoya.

Tamaki rushed forward and embraced me. I didn't feel comfortable, and as I was trying to tear myself from his hugs, the twins joined in, and then Honey – while Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori just stood and watched. I thought I was about to suffocate.

After they all finally let me go, I fell to my knees, holding my throat and gagging, like hugs were the most terrible thing in the world. But I knew somewhere in my heart that I liked hugs. With that odd thought I shivered, and then looked up at the members of the Host Club.

"How long do I have to be with you guys?"

The twins looked over at me, and then hopped into my view, their noses almost touching mine. "Until college – and you have to be here the normal times, just like we do!"

On complete misery, I did the weirdest face palm in the world.

**{*}**

This was my first official day planning things for the Host Club, and whatnot. As I was walking to the Club, I thought I heard odd, creepy, laughing. When I looked at the wall I swore I saw a shadow of a hooded boy and his cat puppet.

I opened the door and then walked in. No one had showed up yet (I mean, the girls – the members were there fooling around) and then Tamaki flounced up to me with a Christmas type outfit on. "Does this look well, Sakura?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Tamaki."

"No, call me 'Daddy'."

I pushed past him, trying to get over to Kyoya and ask what I should do, when the twins bounced up next to me. "You know that math test we had a while ago," Kaoru whispered in one of my ears.

"we think we did a good job on it. But Haruhi said you seemed like you were spacing out."

Once I got rid of the twins, I finally got to Kyoya. It was a good thing Mori kept Honey busy. "Kyoya…" The name sounded so foreign on my tongue – it was like the name was so sour I could hardly pronounce it. "What should I be doing?"

"Just sit around and make sure nothing bad happens. When Tamaki comes up to you and asks about some field trip, that's when your real job comes in. You help decide what the Host Club does, while I calculate how much yen it'll cost." He looked over at me, and I frowned.

"Kyoya, you really are evil."

The glasses man smirked and turned away, so I left and sat down next to Haruhi. That's when a lot of the girls started to show up, and they were whispering to each other and looking over at Haruhi and I. "What are they saying?" I asked, as if Haruhi would know. Uselessly, the girl in disguise shrugged.

Tamaki came up to me and whisked me away to another one of the rooms. The twins pranced after us. When we were settled, Tamaki handed me a list. It was really long, and I thought it might be a list of all the students in the school. "What's this?" I asked, examining it curiously. It didn't look like a bunch of names.

"It's Tamaki's to-do-list for the Host Club." The twins announced, flinging their hands up in disbelief. "I don't know why he thinks we have enough time to do all this stuff."

There was a bunch of stuff about Haruhi on there – Haruhi dressed up in a bunny maid suit, Haruhi dressed up as a bikini girl, blah blah blah. In fact, probably seventy percent of the to-do-list was about Haruhi. I flung it onto the ground. "Okay, Tamaki – is this a list just to tell me you're obsessed with that cross-dresser?" I didn't have anything against Haruhi, but it bothered me when people obsessed over things.

Tamaki looked hurt. "But, Daughter, why be so cruel? Anyways, I came to you so I could help you fix the list up." He retrieved it from the ground and then sat next to me. The twins sat on my other side, and the first thing I thought was: _I'm trapped between these weird guys._

"What should we do tomorrow, Sakura?" The Hitachiins said.

I turned to Tamaki, but he looked indecisive enough. I did another face palm, and sighed drearily. Tamaki leaned down next to me, close enough to my face to feel his breath. Just to be annoying, the twins did so as well.

"Don't be so melancholy!" The three demanded.

I sat up, in sudden need for more oxygen that was corroded by the weird guys. What was interesting here, anyway? And then it clicked. "A boat ride or something."

"Excellent, my dear – what a bright mind you have!" Tamaki reached over to hug me, but I leapt up. The twins just pulled me down onto their laps. "I'll go tell Kyoya, Daughter." And then he got up.

"So, tomorrow we're going on a boat trip… a private one! Relaxation for the hardworking Host Club!"

**{+Finished+}**

**My God, this is a long chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
